Subject 18
by xChibi Okami
Summary: During the absence of Desmond Miles, Vidic decides to find someone else to get closer to the Pieces of Eden. Who does he capture? How does this affect the Assassins?  Summary may change. Set in AC II


**Okay, everyone knows that I, Ookami, can be insane. I know I can be insane, but thats not the point here. I've decided to treat myself on my own time which is to write and just talk it out with myself so if you see updates that means Ookami is slowly becoming or well gaining sanity back.**

**Now to the new story on hand, Ookami got an Xbox! Yea, I know late, but oh well. I've only got a few games, but I am mostly into the _Assassin Creed_ series and its very fun in my opinion and I just had to make a story.**

**If people want to continue it then I will, but here is the beginning of Subject 18..**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own a single thing. The idea is mine, but not the whole story plot line and such it was all Ubisoft. Thank you for your moment to read this disclaimer and have a good day.**

_Modern Day; September 2012_

The sounds of men talking among the halls. It was all about two ex-workers here, or maybe a escape is being planned?

Two guards were escorting a new 'employee' to their boss. He was blind folded and covered in a wet cloth and his top shirt was soaked with water. He was tortured to come here against his will, but why?

**S U B J E C T 18 **

_**Ryder Hazing's Point. Of. View**_

My limbs felt weak, but I was force to keep going. I wanted to stop right now and collapse for a nice, easy rest, but they didn't let me.

I heard tiny whispers from many people about a new subject, or where is 17? They were very soft whispers, or water was in my ear after that extreme torture to get me here. Thats what got me weak.

I heard the sound of a door opening after a passcode was entered and approved. My hearing was just like a dog and I was very sensitive and I only learned this when I was about 5 years old from my family. My _Assassin_ family.

"Vidic, we've successfully captured Subject 18." The guard on my left spoke. His voice was deep, but will be easy to recognize after a while.

I heard the footsteps in front of me and stopping. The heat from another body was radiating onto me and it was the presence of a man, maybe taller then me? "Strap him to the Animus. Now!" the man barked. He was older thats for sure.

The wet rag was removed from my head and I was finally able to breath fresh air and the blindfold was removed slowly because of the brightness. I was about to go into my fighting stance, but my hands were blind me and tied up.

I was quickly and roughly pushed onto the Animus and strapped down. A screen, or some sort of eye glass appeared and I was looking at DNA molecules.

"Now Mr. Hazing, I have no patience as I had for my last employee before he sadly escaped with _valuable_ information," The man in the white lab coat spoke, looking down at me, "you have an ancestor, who so happens to be a spy." he explained.

I was so wrapped up on all the different DNA molecules that are opening up and closing. It was so interesting, but I was confused also.

"You were born and very close to Subject 17, were you not?" He asked.

Subject 17? I don't know one, but I had to reply before I go back to that deadly cloth, "Who is Subject 17?" I asked.

"Desmond Miles." He replied, "and excuse myself for not introducing myself, but I am Doctor Warren Vidic." Vidic introduced himself.

"Vidic, I found a memory sequence with Ezio Auditore." A man from a close, but far away distance close to three feet, informed.

Vidic smiled, "Find Subject 17's file and access his family tree, I have a hunch now that I found the right man to find him now and bring back our key information to find the Pieces of Eden."

All I was able to hear was typing and whispering. I just looked at the glass before hearing Vidic, "Say Hello to Ezio for us." Vidic chuckled.

With that, I was entered into a white room. I was deeply confused, but I just walked on ready to fight anyone just in case.

_Desmond, what did you get yourself into?_ I thought before the white room collapsed with old, structured building replacing it. I am in the Renaissance Era.

**I know this is all horrible, but I have never really played the first Assassin Creed game and I only started off with Assassin Creed II. I just hope I got some things right, but here are the basics:**

**Rated: T (Might turn to M, uncertain)**

**Setting: Beginning of Assassin Creed II after Desmond and Lucy escaped from Abstergo Industries.**

**OC Character: Ryder Hazing, childhood friend of Desmond. He would be one of the other people to be able to escape from The Farm besides William Miles.**

**Ancestor: Unknown Name of Ryder Hazing's ancestor, but ancestor was a Assassin just like Ezio. Known to be a Spy.**

**Summary: Vidic had no where else to turn to except finding a new subject to try getting more closer to the Pieces of Eden before the Assassins. He had found Ryder Hazing after doing some research about the young man and found him useful. What is to come to the assassin? Where will this lead them?**

**Please Review. I know, new story, but you haven't updated in a while. New chapters for other stories will be up by tomorrow or so please don't get mad.**

**-Lost. In. Reality Ookami**


End file.
